Distant Memories
by ade5kira
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Ultimecia's defeat. An OC fic. Pairings have yet to be decided. Please read with an open mind. I know you rarely see OC fics here. Thanks all!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Well, here I am, with a new fic. I know that I should really be working on Destiny, but I am having a bad case of writers block for that story, so please do bear with me. Haha. Anyway, this is my first time writing anything for Final Fantasy, and I hope it meets your expectations.**

**For those who aren't my regular readers, as stated in my profile, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated, but flames will not be tolerated. After all, its useless if you flame, but don't tell me where I went wrong, isn't it? The whole point of this fanfiction community is to help each other out in our writing. NOT make people feel bad. Thanks.**

**For my regular readers, thank you for supporting me thus far. I will work hard to produce writing which won't let you guys down! Haha. And if my writing style seems different this time around…Well…I don't really know why. Maybe it's the setting of this story.**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1- Meeting**

Tender memories.

Her smile, her gestures, even the sound of her voice.

They had all given him such strength.

Those tender memories.

Walking hand in hand, holding her close to him.

Those times were so very precious, and he had held them dear and near to his heart.

Those memories, oh so sweet.

But now, that was all they were.

Memories.

They had become a thing of the past, like the hotdog Zell had wolfed down for breakfast.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, biting his lip.

Maybe she was right. He had no idea what the word romance meant. For him to compare such tender memories with a hotdog Zell had eaten.

But that was just the way he was. He didn't know how to sweet-talk a girl, how to romance his girlfriend and say things she wanted to hear.

Ex-girlfriend now.

But was it his fault? Was he in the wrong because he had not been born with a honey-coated tongue, the way all the girls said Irvine had been?

He did not know how to whisper special sweet-nothings in a girl's ear. All he knew, was to protect her, to cherish her, to love her.

But it seemed that even that, he had done wrong.

For that matter, he might not even have known how to love her.

Their breakup had been a mutual decision. They both agreed that what they thought was eternal had faded away with the passage of time.

The feeling of her soft hair on his velvet gloves, holding her close as she cried, expressing her fears. Having to say goodbye just when he had admitted to himself that he loved her, and then the ecstasy of saving her from that prison.

All those had become memories.

Back then, he had thought those memories to be testament to how deep his love for her was.

As Irvine had described it, deeper than the deepest ocean, higher then the highest mountain. Everyone had thought of them as _the_ couple. Their love had even been compared to the expanse of the infinite universe.

They both tried so hard to avoid that feeling. But deep inside, they both knew they were drifting apart.

But because everyone expected them to be the perfect couple, not even quarrelling, they had kept their doubts to themselves.

Until it reached the point where they could no longer deny it. It was then that they had confronted each other.

'We can't keep living this lie.' That had been what she said.

He knew she was right. He could feel the distance between them growing. But he could not, did not want to admit it.

She had been the one who made him smile, the one who made him care.

How could he ever stop loving her?

And even though he had agreed to the breakup, he still felt a deep sense of bitterness.

He could almost taste it in his mouth.

That sense of loss and the sorrow which came with it.

He had experienced it as a child, and told himself, 'never again'.

It looked like he had been wrong.

It seemed as if he was destined to be hurt and alone.

'Let's remain friends.' Those had been her final words, as she smiled warmly and held out a hand.

He had remained silent, but had shaken her hand.

He raised a hand and massaged his throbbing temples. He knew he shouldn't keep holding on to the past this way. He knew, because the intensity of the feeling he got when he looked into her eyes had slowly faded.

But deep inside of him, was a person unwilling to let go of the past. A person unwilling to admit that his first love had been a passing thing.

_Someone help me…_

A wry smile. No matter how he told himself that he wouldn't depend on another, he always seemed to be asking for help at the end of the day.

_I don't know where to go from here.  
__Once more, I've hit a crossroad.  
__And I have no idea where to look._

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up slowly, tiredly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to carry another burden under which he was collapsing.

The burden which came with his position of leadership.

When he opened his eyes, his expression had changed. His eyes were focused, and his charisma as a leader shone.

"Enter."

The door opened by a crack, and his secretary slipped in, as if proving to him how wonderfully slim she was.

"Sir. Head instructor Trepe is here to see you about the SeeD exams."

He blinked in surprise, then shook his head. Had he been imagining things, or had his secretary just looked at him coyly, puckering her lips seductively?

Of course…he should have known.

He sighed as he realized the reason behind her behaviour. The news of his breakup with her would have spread throughout the whole garden by now. And with his current position in the Garden, he was the most eligible bachelor around.

It was funny how quickly bad news spread, while good news never seemed to make itself heard. One was like a wildfire, taking everything in its path, while the other was always hiding in the shadows.

_Great…now I have crazy girls casting stupid glances my way to add on to everything else._

_As if I didn't have enough on my plate before._

He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Alright. Let her in, after which you may continue with your work."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall…I heard about the breakup. Are you feeling alright? If you want to be left alone, I can always come back at another time…"

Squall gave a half-smile at the woman who had been his instructor, as well as his childhood friend. "It's fine. I will not abandon the responsibility I hold to all in this Garden."

Quistis raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically, and he managed a wry smile as he signaled for her to take a seat.

"How are the preparations for the SeeD exams coming along?" Squall asked, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.

There was a laugh, and Squall looked up at Quistis questioningly. "You don't have to see everything in such a pessimistic light, you know. More often than not, things work out in the end."

"Whatever…"

Squall gave Quistis a sharp look when he heard her saying the exact same words he had, at the exact same time. Quistis looked him straight in the eye and laughed again. "Seriously, Squall. It has been what…two years since we defeated Ultimecia, and you have hardly changed"

"I saw no need."

"You know…that's probably why Rinoa felt so insecure in your relationship. You never seemed to put in the effort to change for her."

"…"

Quistis sighed, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Squall looked at Quistis, contemplating silently, before he shook his head. "No. You are right. But what's done, is done. I'm not going to blame anyone for that. It's over, and that's just the way it is."

Quistis looked at Ren in surprise. "Aren't you going to go look for her, and tell her you're sorry?"

Squall swiveled his chair around so that his back faced her. "No. There's no point. We were growing further apart anyway, and we were both tiring ourselves out holding on to that relationship. I'm tired, Quistis. I really am. And Rinoa is too. It's better this way."

Quistis stared at the back of Squall's chair for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. Anyway, about the SeeD exam preparations…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I leave that decision up to your judgement. If you think she's ready, then go ahead and register her for the SeeD exam."

Quistis let out an exasperated sigh. "Squall, she's 15! I have no idea whether she's ready or not. You're the leader, and important decisions like these rest on your shoulders."

"I would have my hands full if I had to interview everyone to determine if they were ready to take the exam. Besides, you're her instructor. Whether she's ready or not, you should know better than anyone."

Quistis raised her hands to the heavens, lips moving in a silent prayer which was mixed with many colourful words, most of which Squall had never heard of.

"For hynes' sake, Squall…I'm not asking you to interview every single SeeD candidate, nor am I asking you to call her over specially to interview her. All I'm asking is that you take a few hours off your busy schedule to drop by the training center during one of our training sessions, and see with your own eyes whether she's ready or not."

Squall looked at Quistis for a second, then nodded. "Fine. I'll drop by tomorrow."

At this, Quistis nodded and leaned back into her seat. "As for the SeeD field exam…Rinoa told me that you were planning to join the SeeDs and the candidates afield?"

Squall nodded resolutely at this, and held up a hand before Quistis could protest. "I don't care how simple this mission is…I just want to have a feel of the candidates' ability for myself."

Quistis looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before she nodded. "Whatever you say, Commander."

"Is there anything else?"

Quistis shook her head with a slight smile. "Just remember to drop by tomorrow. We'll be in the training center from 1400 hours to 1700 hours."

Squall nodded, and took a sheaf of papers from the 'in' corner of his table, beginning his administrative duties. Quistis smiled again, and walked towards the door.

"Quistis." Quistis paused, her hand on the doorknob, and turned to face Squall.

"Your language previously, when we were talking about the girl, was…interesting."

Quistis laughed lightly at this. "Thank you, Squall. You do have that effect on people at times." As she finished, she quickly slipped out of the room before her words had time to sink in.

Squall blinked in surprise, then shook his head and turned to his paperwork.

_The hell…  
What did I do this time…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall leaned back in his chair and stretched, looking at the clock on the wall.

_2300 hours…  
Well, at least I'm done with the admin work…  
Time to loosen up with a visit to the training centre…  
It'll help to clear my head anyway…_

He stood up and cleared his desk, then grabbed Lionheart from the corner where he had left it.

_At least there won't be any of those crazy girls wondering around this time of the night._

Squall walked out of his office, locking the door behind him and taking the lift down to the first floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Squall walked into the training centre, he heard the rustle of a dying grat, and he looked around in surprise. To think that there was someone other than himself training this late.

When Squall saw no one near the entrance of the training centre, he shrugged and decided to walk further into the training centre to hunt out some T-Rexaurs. He took a few steps forward, then heard the roar of a T-Rexaur.

Squall's ears pricked, and he began walking towards the source of the sound, and then paused when he heard muttering. He saw a girl facing the T-Rexaur with a look caught between uncertainty and confidence.

"Blizzard!" The girl shouted, casting the ice spell at the T-Rexaur. Squall nodded in approval. At least she knew the monster's weakness.

Her next moved, however, stunned Squall. Before the blizzard spell even hit the T-Rexaur, she ran forward and slashed at the monster with what Squall noted to be a gunblade, and a revolver at that.

The result was a physical attack tipped with the effects of an ice spell, causing heavy damage to the T-Rexaur, and knocking it back, where it stood, blinking stupidly. It had quite obviously been stunned.

Squall noted all these with interest. The girl had shown capabilities equivalent to that of a normal ranking SeeD. The thing was, no SeeD was this proficient with the gunblade, other than Seifer and himself. At least, none that he knew of.

The girl seemed to have sensed him staring, and she turned to look at him in surprise. "Hey there! Were you targeting this monster? I'm sorry if you wer-COMMANDER?!"

A small smile of amusement graced Squall's hardened features, and he stepped forward, walking towards the girl. "It's no problem…Carry on with your training…It was quite a pleasure watching you fight…"

The girl blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Thank you…I guess?" She said, biting her lip as she grinned. She then turned back to the T-Rexaur and cast a second blizzard spell, this time focusing it on the T-Rexaur's throat.

When she felt that the T-Rexaur's throat had been sufficiently frozen, she ran towards the T-Rexaur and jumped, stabbing its throat determinedly. Blood began spurting from the wound, mixing with the quickly melting ice as it flowed to the ground.

The girl landed on the ground and grinned as the T-Rexaur gave a final roar, then fell to the ground, dead.

She wiped her hands, stained with red T-Rexaur blood and green Grat blood, on her jeans as she walked towards Squall.

She stopped when she was in front of him, and gave a respectful salute. "Commander."

"At ease."

She dropped her hand down and stood straight, her hands at her side, a slight detail which Squall noted with approval. She practiced discipline, at the very least.

"Your fighting style is certainly unique…What's your name and rank?"

"Umm…Skyla, sir. Skyla Mizuki. I'm a SeeD candidate, registered for the upcoming SeeD exams."

Squall raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl in front of him with interest. She showed such potential, and she was still a candidate?

"Mizuki, you say?"

Skyla nodded hesitantly. "Yes sir. I am half-Japanese."

Squall nodded curtly. Mizuki. Where had he heard that name before?

"_There's this girl…Skyla Mizuki…She's only 15, but she shows potential only slightly less than the amount you showed. She trains with any weapon that has a blade, and that includes gunblades."_

Squall's serious face was broken with a slight smile, barely noticeable. This girl was definitely ready for the exams.

At least one thing that day had gone well.

**Whee! Haha so how did you find this chapter? Actually, I quite like it. And I enjoyed myself thoroughly writing this.**

**Squinoa fans, I'm sorry that I broke our favourite couple up. I love the Squall and Rinoa pairing too, but I felt that there were enough Squinoa fics out there, so I decided to try something new. Besides, I haven't seen many (If any at all) OC fics here in the Final Fantasy side, so I decided to try one!**

**My reference book for this chapter was the walkthrough book by Bradygames, and the game itself. Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strength of e New Generation

**Haha thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm really glad you found it interesting. I'm really sorry for the late update. Things were getting hectic for awhile, and I didn't really have the time to sit down and write. Hai…**

**And if I give any of you the impression that Seifer is in SeeD, I apologise. He's not a SeeD, and he's not in Balamb Garden right now. Won't tell you guys what he's up to for now…Hehe but don't worry, he'll make a cameo appearance, at the very least.**

**As you can tell from the words, "at least", I haven't planned what happened to him. That's my writing style, as you would have seen if you have read my other works. I start writing a FanFiction with no prior planning, having only the most basic idea on the OC and the storyline. The bare essentials, so anything can happen, and it even shocks me at times. I find that this way, the story flows the most naturally, and the characters can express themselves the best. Haha.**

**Alright…I really hope I'm not going OOC with Squall, cos this is how he struck me throughout the 10 over times I've played Final Fantasy VIII. He appears to have loosened up by a tiny bit, but he's still quite reserved. In my opinion, that is. Besides, when I write my own stories, I have had characters like him, and that's how I express their feelings.**

**Oh yes. I understand there isn't really any Asia, America and nations as such in the FF world, but please accept that slight inaccuracy. It makes writing a whole lot easier. Haha.**

**Anyway, enough blabbering and, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**My apologies. I'm hyper right now. Hehe.**

**Chapter 2- Strength of the New Generation**

Training was already in full swing by the time Squall dropped by. As he walked into the training center, he heard the roar of a dying T-Rexaur, followed by Quistis's voice.

"Alright, you three. Good job, although you should have been more careful and avoided that tail swing from the T-Rexaur. Thomas, Rick and Lee. You guys are up next!"

"Yes Ma'm!"

As Squall turned the corner, he saw three boys running forward, taking on another T-Rexaur. The first boy, Thomas, was lean and fair, which explained why he was wielding a gun instead of any other weapon. He didn't look as if he could muscle his way through a fight.

However, Squall had learned from experience not to judge a book by its cover. Rinoa was a perfect example. She was so petite, and yet she could pack a punch.

Squall shook his head, pushing all thoughts of her out of his head, and continued watching the three boys. He wanted to gauge this batch's strength for himself.

The second boy, Rick, seemed somewhat like Seifer, if not worse. He had a nose-ring, and lip-ring, and even a eyebrow-ring, and he wore an arrogant expression on his face, swaggering towards the T-Rexaur with his hand on the hilt of his longsword.

The last boy whose name Quistis had called, Lee, was a boy with a distinctive Asian air, and although he had no visible weapons, there was an air of quiet confidence about him. Unlike Rick, he did not swagger. He simply walked with his back straight, his eyes focused on the T-Rexaur in front of him.

"Begin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without even consulting his teammates, Rick ran towards the T-Rexaur with his sword drawn, preparing for an attack. The T-Rexaur swerved around and knocked Rick back with a swing of its tail, and let out a victorious roar.

Rick frowned, casting a glare at the T-Rexaur. How dare the stupid creature embarrass him in front of the whole class? He stepped forward again, then blinked in surprise when Lee held a hand in front of him, stopping him.

Lee cast a glance at Thomas, who nodded. "Loading ice-cartridges…"

Squall nodded silently at this observation. So Thomas was wielding one of the new-type guns, which could be equipped with elemental cartridges. Odine had been a genius to come up with something like that.

Thomas narrowed his eyes and stood quietly, his body tense, as if waiting for some sort of a signal.

Lee seemed to be saying something to Rick, who looked away obstinately. Lee shook his head and muttered something, something which caused Rick's head to jerk up. Rick narrowed his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

Lee gave his hands a slight jerk, and a pair of daggers slid out from under his long-sleeves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall frowned quietly, taking in the details of the scene in front of him. What were those three boys up to?

Lee and Thomas had begun circling the T-Rexaur, their hands darting out at times for a quick attack at the T-Rexaur. However, none of the attacks were strong enough to cause any damage, serving only as irritants.

The T-Rexaur gave a roar, and prepared to knock the two mosquitoes buzzing around it back with a sweep of its tail.

It had no such opportunity, however. The minute its mouth opened, Thomas fired two rapid shots into the T-Rexaur's throat.

Lee took a step back and allowed Rick to strike the finishing blow, a deadly slash to an already weakened throat. No blood came spurting out, however. It was as if the T-Rexaur had suffered from a deep freeze, from the inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job boys. Done with style." Quistis praised the three boys who were walking back to the group. "Rick…how many times do I have to tell you…"

"Yea, yea, whatever. I could have killed that T-Rexaur with one stroke if I had wanted to. I just decided that I would give my weaker teammates a chance to do something for once, _Instructor_ Trepe…" Rick cut Quistis off rudely, mouth open in a mocking sneer.

Squall frowned in disapproval. The way Rick had addressed Quistis had been pure disrespectful. It seemed that this arrogant boy had nothing to be proud of. He had neither the skill with his weapon, nor the discipline needed in a SeeD.

"Shut-up, you idiot! You have no right to speak to Instructor Trepe that way! Especially not when you performed so pathetically during that fight."

Squall looked at where the familiar voice had come from, and saw Skyla making her way to the front of the class.

"Oh, my darling Skyla…I'm sure you don't mean it that way…" Rick said, a wide smile on his face. He held onto Skyla's chin with his thumb and index finger, and forced her to look into his eyes.

Squall waited silently, wanting to see how Skyla would react. This would serve as part of his assessment of whether she was prepared to be a SeeD.

Skyla stared Rick in the eye defiantly, and with a flash in her eyes, punched him in the stomach with her right fist. She grinned as there was a murmur of approval from the class, but bit her lip when she saw Quistis shaking her head with slight disapproval.

Quistis didn't mind what Skyla had done. Not that much. Rick had gone too far there. However, there had been other better, more cool-headed ways to handle the situation.

"Quistis."

Quistis looked up when she heard Squall's voice, and was slightly taken aback to see a small smile playing on his lips. However, it was gone almost as soon as she noticed it.

"Commander!" Quistis said sharply, saluting. The rest of the class followed suit, some of the 17 year-olds at the front giving him a look of awe.

"At ease…" Squall told them with a negligent wave of his hand.

As the cadets relaxed, Squall noticed many of them whispering to each other, some looking at him in awe, and some girls looking at him coyly. He sighed softly. He should have expected it.

Squall walked towards the back of the class to escape the glances of those girls, and signaled for Quistis to carry on. She rolled her eyes, but clapped her hands sharply, calling the cadets' attention.

"Alright. We will continue with our training as per normal. Alex, Leanne and Skyla. You three are up next."

Squall silently observed everything, from Alex's silent gear-check to Leanne's hesitant preparations. He was surprised to see Skyla's hand shaking slightly as she checked her gunblade.

It seemed that she didn't really perform well under pressure. That would be a problem, though one easily countered with the proper training and experience.

Squall watched the team's silent preparation, waiting to see how they performed. Especially Skyla. Although she had potential, something he willingly admitted, she was far from perfect.

Her strength was only that of a middle-ranking SeeD's. Although her wielding of the blade was good, she was not using the gunblade to its fullest potential. She had repeatedly pulled the trigger at the wrong time the previous night.

The assessment had begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyla stood rooted to the ground, watching as the T-Rexaur charged at her, its powerful jaws wide open, ready to grab her and deal the finishing blow.

She tried to run, to dodge, but to no avail. The only thought actively registering in her mind was the fact that there were about 20 other cadets watching her. She could only watch as the T-Rexaur drew nearer, dangerously so.

Alex ran over and scooped Skyla up in his arms, barely dodging the T-Rexaur's attack. However, he didn't notice a second T-Rexaur's sweeping tail attack and ran straight into it.

The powerful attack sent both Alex and Skyla flying, and Alex twisted his body so he would bear the full force of the impact.

_What the hell is a second T-Rexaur doing here?  
__And these two T-Rexaurs seem stronger than the ones we are used to.  
__But both the Commander and the Instructor are not making any moves._

_Does that mean they believe we can do it?  
Well, I'm not about to give up.  
Skyla, on the other hand…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis moved, as if wanting to intervene, but Squall held up a hand, telling her not to step in just yet. He wanted to see this team's full capabilities. That Alex seemed quite strong.

He turned back to see Skyla looking at Alex in concern. Alex smiled at her and said something, getting up and dusting his clothes.

"Leanne."

It was a single word, but that word contained an unspoken command.

Leanne nodded with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Burst-flare!" Leanne called as she fired an arrow towards one T-Rexaur. When the arrow hit the T-Rexaur, there was an explosion which sent loose pebbles flying. Squall's eyes widened in surprise.

It was that style again. The one he had seen Skyla use. Whoever had come up with the idea was a genius. It had to be one of the three. Probably Alex, since he seemed to be the leader of the group.

This style could be the deadliest weapon if mastered. With it, physical strength didn't matter so much.

And that girl. Leanne. Her magical prowess was not to be trifled with. Perhaps she was a Sorceress. Even so, she had demonstrated excellent control over the flare spell she had cast, compressing the energy and releasing it with perfect timing.

_Such immense battle potential.  
__And from three at the same time!_

When the dust cleared, it revealed the lifeless body of a T-Rexaur. The one which Leanne had attacked.

It also revealed Alex's limp body in the still-standing T-Rexaur's jaw.

Squall's eyes widened in concern. Perhaps it was time to step in?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyla was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Leanne shriek. Leanne was staring at something with a horrified expression. And not just Leanne. The whole class seemed extremely distracted, except for Rick, who had a weird smirk on his face.

Skyla sensed something flying toward her from behind, and she whirled around in time to dodge it.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Alex's limp body, with blood pouring from the bite wounds on his chest.

She raised her hands in time to catch him, softening the impact from his speed with her body.

_What the hell just happened?_

Skyla set Alex on the ground gently, her head lowered. When she looked up, her eyes were narrowed and flashing dangerously.

Sure, the T-Rexaur had only been acting on its basic instinct. But it had hurt her friend.

As an immense rage flooded Skyla, she forgot all about the people watching. All of her thoughts raced out of her mind, leaving her mind a blank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall watched as Skyla prepared a blizzard spell at the tip of her gunblade. She jumped up into the air and pressed her trigger with perfect timing, bringing the blade crashing down on the T-Rexaur's head before withdrawing it and stabbing the gunblade into the T-Rexaur's throat, effectively slicing through.

Squall frowned as Skyla landed lightly, her clothes sprayed with the fresh blood of the T-Rexaur. Her eyes seemed different, darker. She shook her head, as if clearing her mind, and her eyes returned to normal.

It seemed that Skyla was suffering from something similar to Dissociative Identity Disorder. Sure, it turned her into an efficient killer. But she lost all sense when she went into that 'berserk' mode. It was more of a curse than a blessing. She would end up hurting the ones she hurt one day, if she lost control of that side of her.

Squall brought his attention back to the scene in front of him, taking charge immediately.

"We need to get him to the infirmary. Does anyone have a clean shirt or towel? We'll need to stop the bleeding first."

He watched as Quistis took a towel from one of the cadets' and bandaged Alex's wounds to the best of her ability. It looked bad. It was probably one of the worst casualties Garden had suffered.

Squall observed the expressions on Leanne's and Skyla's faces. Leanne's face was flooded with concern, whereas Skyla's face held something different. Guilt.

**Uh...my internet is down, but I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Oh yea. And of the 6 new characters I introduced, which ones would you like to become SeeDs? Just wondering. XP**


End file.
